November 19, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The November 19, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 19, 2012 at Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio. Episode summary Kaitlyn vs Aksana To paraphrase an old saying: Fool Kaitlyn once, shame on you. Fool her twice, get a knee to the gut and don't do it again. At least, that's the message Aksana received loud and clear when Kaitlyn got her hands on Antonio Cesaro's scheming ex following her second attempt to derail Kaitlyn's opportunity at the Divas Championship. Kaitlyn foiled Aksana's attack Sunday, but fell short against Eve in her title match. She didn't suffer the same fate on Raw, though, outlasting Aksana's powerful offense to unleash a series of crushing maneuvers, finally driving her knee deep into Aksana's stomach to notch the three-count and an extremely personal one-on-one win. Brodus Clay vs Antonio Cesaro With R-Truth stewing on commentary, United States Champion Antonio Cesaro notched another resounding victory on Raw, this time at the hands of the steaming Funkasaurus, Brodus Clay. Two months after suffering an upset loss to The Swiss Superman, Clay came out swinging against the elitist champion, working Cesaro's ribs with a series of punishing strikes before driving him into the corner. Cesaro briefly surged back, but the big man quickly overpowered the Stars-and-Stripes champion with a cranium-rattling headbutt and a corner splash. The Funky One's attempt at a top-rope strike ultimately cost him when Cesaro rallied and unleashed a soaring, spinning European uppercut off the turnbuckle before repeating his highlight-reel worthy feat from September and pummeling The Funkasaurus with the Neutralizer for the win. Vickie Guerrero presented "eyewitnesses" to the "AJ scandal" Did Vickie Guerrero finally push AJ Lee and John Cena to their limits? In her latest attempt to expose the so-called "AJ scandal," the Managing Supervisor brought out her greatest evidence: a pair of eyewitnesses who laid eyes on the supposed fling and came forth on Raw to present their accounts. Vickie summoned a waitress and a parking attendant from the Sacramento, Calif., restaurant where Cena and AJ had their alleged tryst, but AJ wasn't about to let herself be slandered any more than she already had been. "If you want to fire me, go ahead and do it," the former Raw General Manager hissed at her replacement, only one night after Tamina Snuka interrupted their previous confontation with a sneak attack on AJ. "But if not, I suggest you do everybody a favor and shut the hell up." The insult did little to faze Vickie, who took the proceedings one step further and prepared to display photos of AJ and Cena in the parking lot. "If you take offense to nudity, I suggest you walk out and protect your little ones' eyes, because now I'm going to present a photo of John Cena and AJ in the car!" Vickie beamed, but what emerged instead was nothing more than a stewing, stomping and decidedly clothed Cena. "All of this is garbage," Cena said simply, accusing Vickie of manufacturing the scandal simply to get tongues wagging. Happily, he had a solution to that problem. "I'll give you something to talk about," Cena said before turning toward AJ. "I hope you don't mind," said the Cenation leader before pulling AJ in for a tender kiss in the middle of the ring. But he never got to finish his point, because after Cena broke the lip-lock and turned back to Vickie to finish his thought, AJ spun him around and leaped into the 10-time WWE Champion's arms, swarming him with a smooch that left Vickie speechless. With Cena otherwise preoccupied, however, the door was wide open for a sneak attack and that's just what happened: Dolph Ziggler sprinted forth and hit the Cenation leader with a cheap shot, squirming out of the Attitude Adjustment and booking it up the ramp to the locker room area. Cena gave chase, but an awkward landing after diving through the ropes seemed to hobble him considerably. Cena pursued Dolph as best he could, but with one leg seemingly compromised, the "AJ scandal" may have left him damaged in a way no one ever expected. The Great Khali vs Epico & Primo Stop us if you heard this one: A Punjabi giant, two former WWE Tag Team Champions, the Anonymous Raw General Manager and Rosa Mendes walk into Nutter Center ... Sounds like the beginning of a crazy joke, and the environment was certainly surreal in Dayton when The Great Khali collided with Primo & Epico in a bizarre Handicap Match that saw Hornswoggle, of all people, play a key role when he approached Rosa with a bouquet of flowers. The gesture seemed to have Rosa smitten, but Hornswoggle delivered the punchline when he unleashed a stream of water from within the flowers, soaking Rosa to the bone. Rosa's shrieks left Primo & Epico distracted enough for Khali to unleash the Punjabi Plunge and earn himself the victory, which he and Hornswoggle celebrated by breaking it down in the ring. John Cena and Dolph Ziggler battled in the men's locker room She may be 95 pounds soaking wet, but AJ Lee proved she had plenty of guts when she stormed into the men's locker room to confront Dolph Ziggler after The Showoff's sneak attack on John Cena. But before AJ could lace into Mr. Money in the Bank, Ziggler retaliated with a string of vicious insults that shook the former Raw General Manager to her core. "I've seen girls like you my whole life," Ziggler sneered. "You're all the same. Sad, weak, pathetic. Face it, AJ. You're just trash." The insults left AJ speechless, but happily one other option remained: She decided to fight, raining blows down on Ziggler's head and leaving The Showoff stumbling ... until Cena made his entrance, injured knee and all, and proceeded to tear the locker room apart with an all-out brawl. And while Cena saved AJ further humiliation, he may have come out worse for wear: After Ziggler put Cena through the bathroom stalls (yes, all of them), The Showoff got the last word by stomping Cena's injured knee as Superstars and officials dragged him out the door, leaving the Cenation leader with a potentially torn meniscus. Results * Singles Match: Kaitlyn defeated Aksana * Singles Match: Antonio Cesaro defeated Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * 2-on-1 Handicap Match: The Great Khali defeated Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Kaitlyn Category:Aksana Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Layla Category:WWE television episodes